Then The Lord Protected His People
by darkwolf54326
Summary: What would happen, if God did something during the gate battle {One-shot and gore}


**Okay guys, this is just an idea I had to get out. Can't a crusader have a dream. This will probably be a one-shot, so if you want to adopt it just PM me. So ya, Good luck to me and I do not own anything about GATE, oh and I still suck at writing and I have never been to Rome so…. GG**

"**Text" **= God

'_Text' _= Thoughts

"Text" = Speech

Chapter 1: And so the Angels Came Back

**ITALY, ROME**

**NOVEMBER 11TH 20XX AD**

**1:00 PM**

People walk throughout the city peacefully. The tree's leaves turn many shades of brown, red, and yellow. The vendors sell their jewelry and trinkets throughout the city and restaurants of Italian cuisine are lively with the smell of red wine. The people are truly living in an age of the good times.

In the Vatican, the Pope looks through his window and sees a city of peace. He sees a bustling city with the people happy and a life full of wondrous fulfillment. He looks up at the sky and thanks the lord for his life and for the city that will no longer have to burn throughout its history. He looks back down at the streets of Rome and sees a new structure that, just a second ago was not there. Him looking out of the same glass plane for 23 years, made him memorize the streets of his city.

He looks at this new structure and thinks to himself, puzzled, where it came from. A gate, made out of pure marble that is white as snow, as if it came out during Caesar's time now stands in the middle of a street a few blocks away from the Vatican itself. The pope suddenly thinks if this was from the lord, a blessing to show that the lord is still watching over them, or the devil, a curse to show that even the most blessed place on Earth holds no power over him and that he can lead everyone astray. For when Satan comes, he will be a beauty and give you wealth and power so you many serve him instead of the Lord who saved you. The Pope would wait while the local authorities deal with it first.

The locals called the police when they were suddenly startled by the large structure appearing out of nowhere. When the police came they questioned the locals on what they saw and when it appeared. They were puzzled that the people didn't see it coming from any direction. They couldn't really do anything about it sense it was so massive that knocking it down would cause damage to existing buildings and moving it would be slow and cause more problems. Who knows what could happen

**ALNUS HILL**

The commanders were reading there troops for a swift and decisive strike to any kingdom that would be on the other side of the gate. Now opened up, the Empire would gain more territory and spread its power. The dragons were at the front of the line to surprise the enemy and burn down anything in there paths, the regular soldiers were in the middle to capture soon to be slaves and to gain the glory, the monsters and demi-human slaves were then in the back to do whatever they want and to cause maximum damage.

The commanders were inspiring their soldiers for battle, glory, and riches to seizes in whatever new land they were about to acquire. They wanted to be the next legend that conquered the new frontier.

"My soldiers, we will be the first ones to touch this virgin world. It is ours for the taking and ours to rule. Let your loved ones know that this battle will start a new age of the empire and that you all will be the ones to start it. You all chose to do this to protect your family from whatever savages would be on the other side of this holy gate that the gods gave us. Let the gods know that we, the subjects of the Saderan Empire, WILL FOREVER BE REMEMBERED AS LORDS. FOR THE KING AND THE GODS". The commanders blindly tells their soldiers and then signal to charge into the Gate. Moral high, numbers uncountable, and riches untold, they charge into the unexplored world.

**ITALY ROME**

**1:33 PM**

The Gate then started to glow on the inside with a dark green, and soon let out small purple dragons that flew over the city. As the lizards flew over the markets, houses, and other buildings, they spewed fire that set wood instantly on fire and made people burnt to a crisp. As they civilians ran, they were soon slain by the Saderan soldiers that came out of the Gate.

Their swords and arrows cut down the innocent people of modern Rome. A man's body drops on the street gasping for air as his lung was pierced by an arrow. His lungs filling up with the red liquid, burning as if being burned on the inside, was soon stabbed by a roman-esq man. As metal cuts through flesh, it hits the man's heart that is still beating, then as the metal pierces the heart, it bears a warm red coat of the blood of an innocent.

A child runs to the man on the ground, trying to wake up the now dead man with the chaos that surrounds him. As the small child tries to push his father awake he cries, confused, not understanding what is happening around him. He does not know what to do, he is fearful and lost within this sinful attack.

The police that were already there try to guide people to a safe place but were soon struck down. The ogres in the back have now gone up to the front and grabbed one of the police, with the strength of ten men, the monster tears the man in half, his organs dropping to the ground, blood spilling over the concrete of the sidewalk, soon to be eaten by the green demon. People run in terror as they wish not to be like the man who sacrificed himself for them.

As the pope sees this destruction upon his innocent city, the burning roofs, crying children, and men dead in the street, he tells the guard to open the gates for the people to take in the people of Italy, he also tells the guard to prepare the Swiss guard to defend the Vatican. The pope then sees not even a minute later, the soldiers of the pope opening the gate, letting people in the Vatican as fast as they can as they prepare to defend the Holy see and to see another day. At the end of the street a scout sees people going into a big building and rides off to tell his commander.

"These people have no sense of honor, running away, not even protecting their city" one of the commanders say. Another commander responds "Do these savages not value their honor, they are cowards, nothing more tha-" He is soon interrupted by a scout telling him about the grand building on a hill. "Gather up the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd legions and tell them to follow me" the main commander said, and soon he got his legions and left the gate.

As the pope watches over the city, he sees a mass of the roman soldiers, in formation, advancing towards the Vatican. He tells a messenger to tell the Swiss guard about this new information. The messenger leaves and then the pope closes his doors. He gets on his knees and starts to pray to God for help in this dark time.

The nuns and priest try to bandage the wounded people within the holy site. They soon start to pray, as well as people who don't know what else to do or have lost someone already. Afraid, they huddle to the back as the Swiss guard advances to the front to defend the citizens of Rome.

**HEAVEN**

God sits on his throne up high, watching down on the earth as if it were a snow globe. He already knows what is happening in Rome and looks back through his time form the beginning. He remembers that some of his angels rebelled when he made his child and left to another world in which he created.

The creatures of that world were created as a test for his perfect creation, man. The creatures their were not originally sinful, but like man, can still sin, some more than others. The angels mated with the creation of that world, which created the nephelim of that world, Emory, Hardy, Elange, Duncan, Miritta, Wareharun, Flare, Palapon, Zufmuut, Deldort, Lunaryur, Ral, and La. The monsters were created by the nephelim mating with nature, making it sinful and unclean, unable to save without repentance. The Lord knew about this event happening, as it once happened before.

The gate once opened up during the roman empire, when his son was recently crucified and sent to heaven. The nephelim of the other world, wanted people to stray from his son and go to the new world and to worship them. He sent an angel to a high commander of the legions to not go through but the greed of the commander was infinite, and soon colonized, sending men, women and children to the new world. The gate was soon cut off by hardy, as she felt that was enough humans for them to worship them. While some men left the colony, some mated with the monsters, which created the demi-humans, which could be saved like the humans as the Lord saw them equal to man. When word got a hold of Cesar, he destroyed any evidence of the Gate, and made it but a myth.

As God watches over the battle that is nearing his holy city he calls over Micheal the Archangel. "**Micheal, when I give you a signal, I want you to fly down to Earth with an army of Angels and to slay the army of the sinful who wish to attack my city of Rome. Capture the nobles and commanders for my children to integrate. Save the people of Rome and heal their injuries. Hold the children of the fallen, and teach them to have hope and love. Leave three nobles, one commander, and five hundred soldiers to retreat back within the gate, so they may tell of what happened at this battle to their King, and to the nephelim. "** God said to Micheal. "Yes my lord" Micheal responded and soon left to tell his angels. When the doors closed, the Lord formed a spear of light and aimed it at the monsters and dragons that were trampling over his Earth

**ITALY ROME**

**2:05 PM**

The pope sees the army get closer and closer. The Swiss guards, about to fire, hear a voice from all around them and on the inside not to shoot. They ask each other if they heard it and they all agree. Soon the sun shines a bright light from out of the clouds. Before they can all blink, spears that seem to be made of light pierce the monsters and dragons within the legion around the city. Each spear precisely piercing the forehead of each monster and lizard, making them fall. No blood or gore come out of the bodies that fall, just a head with a spear of blinding light.

The pope sees this, as his eyes widen with shock, he starts to thank the Lord for this sign. The Swiss guard in shock as well kneel and start to pray to god. The commander of the legion hesitates on what to do, not knowing where the attack came from. He says to his soldiers to charge the building, the soldiers resist but in the end give in and attack with all they got.

The soldiers then hear a voice from the sky and within them to stop with a furious tone and so they do, not because of the voice told them so but out of fear. The soldiers then see out of the sky, an army of angels with wings as white as snow and halos as bright as if each has an individual sun. They each carry a sword light, but the one in the very in front holds a sword of light and fire.

The soldiers saw the angels in the air, they went into formation. The front line head there shields in front. The soldiers in the middle lifted there shields above their heads to defend themselves. As soon as they did this the angels flew down to them, as if each one of them was an arrow head aimed at a target. When the angels got near, the soldiers tried to stab and slice them wherever they could, but it was futile. The angels were swift to dodge each attack as well as to attack back. When they slayed their enemies, they fell to the ground. There bodies, like a ragdoll, simply limp to the ground. There body left no blood or gore, only a bright light appearing where they were cut. The eyes of those who were cut down are now hollow, and lifeless.

Bodies fall to the ground but no blood was spilt. As the Romans fall, the pope, Swiss guard, and civilians look on at the angels with hope. They started to pray to the lord and thank him for sending their saviors.

As the angels let the Romans fall to the ground, the commander looks at the battlefield as sees all that is happening. The number of his troops are visible and countable, compared to earlier. The commander sees the eyes of the troops, they are fearful of the magic. They couldn't even make one of these beings bleed, but they could kill as many of his troops fall. In the end, the commander made his soldiers retreat, and they ran away with all their energy they could muster.

The commander of those legions was the first one back to the entrance of the gate. He saw three nobles run past him back into the gate. He looks onward around the battlefield and see that the being who fly. He can see soldier after soldier fall around the city, all form different legions. But he also sees the demi-humans fighting with the flyers. Those traitorous animals who betrayed his empire and do not know what they do. He does not have enough people for a counter attack and he does not know what to do.

The commander ran back into the gate, afraid of what might happen to him. He is afraid to die, not caring who else falls within the new world. He no longer cares about any other people except for himself. He knows he has to talk about what happened at the battle to the senate and to the king. The commander does not know what to think about what may happen in the future, will his empire live or fall, all he knows is that he must give out this information quick. He then see barely any of his soldiers come through the gate, only a percent from his original army.

When the soldiers retreated, they ran around the child who was crying out of confusion and grief. Seeing his father bleed out and die on the streets of Rome, he cries for his mother. A soldier sees this and out of revenge, tries to strike down the child, but then a sword of fire and light stabs through the soldier, and so he falls to the ground.

Micheal then picks up the child, and walks the kid out of the valley of holy retribution. The kid still cries for the loss of their father. Micheal brings the child to their mother and tells her to pray when they get back home. Micheal then flies back into battle as the mother and child look at him with light filled eyes.

Soon, the military came but the battle was over. Five hundred soldiers left through the gate, the rest of the soldiers were killed, the nobles and commanders were captured. The military came and saw the angels heal the injured as well as put out fires. The military apprehended the other worldly Romans. The demi-humans, who joined the angels, complied with the military and were peacefully taken away.

The world was shocked about all that has happened in Rome. Religious figures around the world were in shock. Religious people around the world were shaken in their belief when they army claimed that the attack was true. Christianity was soon rising in numbers throughout the world. The pope was gaining more political power throughout the world.

The gate was soon under military control and the faith in Christ has risen. The world was preparing to fight in the enemies territory. Priests were blessing every house and the soldiers as well for protection. A new era of the world began, the era when the lord protected his people.

**Well I hope you like this fanfic. If you would, I need more criticism so if you can, thank you. **

**PM me if you wish to adopt this fic, and thank you for reading and Deus Vult**


End file.
